This invention relates to a multi-position switch for controlling the positioning of an article and a system for accomplishing such positioning. More specifically, the herein invention is directed to a seat switch for use in a motor vehicle. The seat switch is manually operated by displacement of a pair of knobs similar in appearance to a seat back and seat bench. The knobs are displaced to indicate the desired movement of the seat bench and seat back such that motion of the switch results in similar motion of the article to be controlled. This type of seat in a motor vehicle is referred to as an "eight-way" power seat.
It has become desirable to provide power seats in motor vehicles. A power seat typically has appropriate motors for controlling the lowering and raising of both the front and back ends of the seat bench and the translation of the entire seat fore and aft in the vehicle. Additionally, means are provided for moving the seat back fore and aft to change to relative inclination between the seat back and the seat bench.
One motor vehicle manufacturer currently sells a car having a power seat system including seat switches, one located in each front door. The switch has a knob designed to simulate the seat bench and a separate knob designed to simulate the seat back. These knobs are manually displaced in the manner in which it is desired to have the seat displaced to adjust the seat to the desired position. This particular switch referenced has a multiplicity of parts including eight rotating contacts, each displaced by an appropriate actuator. The switch is of significant size, and complexity and utilizes a separate contact to perform each switching function.
The herein invention is directed to a seat switch having substantially similar inputs. Both a seat bench knob and the seat back knob are provided, each capable of simulating the desired motion of the seat. However, with the herein design substantially fewer parts and a substantially smaller-sized switch are provided. Additionally, the switching function is achieved utilizing fewer contacts.
By reducing the size of the switch it is more readily incorporated into the vehicle door. By reducing the complexity of the switch, it may be manufactured at a significantly improved cost. By providing a series of contacts located on a printed circuit board, the switch may provide inputs to a microprocessor for effecting appropriate control of the seat and does not require one power-carrying contact for each switching function.